Usuario Blog:Jeff Blacklight/The Beginning of the End
The Beginning of the End En la lejana republica totalitaria de Landstar, en lo mas profundo del subsuelo se encuentra una base militar de nivel ultraconfidencial donde se llevaban acabo investigaciones con fuerzas mas haya del razonamiento humano, un dia estas fuerzas se les escaparon de las manos a los cientificos que las trabajan y tomaron el control sobre un mundo que no estaba preparado para ellas, esta es la historia de los acontecimientos un año antes del terrible incidente del programa "brillo negro".... (500 metros en la subsuelo de Landstar) '' Un año antes del incidente'' Coronel Arthur Macartie:''' (frente a un grupo de cientificos) señores, el dia de hoy me complasco en anunciar que una nueva investigadora se unira al equipo, por favor denle la bienvenida a la doctora Elizabeth Lazaro. '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (entrando por el gran porton de la base, un poco nerviosa) '''es un placer conocerlos a todos y el por fin integrarme a este proyecto del cual me han estado hablando durante meses, es un honor estar por fin aqui. ''Coronel Arthur Macartie: el doctor madison se encargara de mostrarle su lugar de trabajo, si tiene alguna duda contacteme''' '('sonriente) hasta entonces me despido '''(saliendo por el porton de la base) Dr. Madison: (sonriendo) 'es un placer conocerla srta. Lazaro me han contado que es un prodigio en el campo de la biologia y la bioquimica y que tiene solo, 18 años, eso es sorprendente '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (un tanto apenada) '''las personas siempre exageran cuando hablan sobre mi, no es la gran cosa lo que he echo... pero bueno, me han hablado mucho del proyecto "''brillo negro" pero nunca me dijeron en consiso porque me nesecitan aqui. '''Dr. Madison: (mientras ambos caminan por la base) '''vera se supone que de echo esta estacion militar no existe, somos el programa mas celosamente guardado por el gobierno de Landstar, y bueno... tenemos la tarea de hacer lo que ningun grupo de cientificos antes a intentado hacer. '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (dudosa) '''y que seria eso? '''Dr. Madison: '''encontrar una cura. '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (eseptica) '''una cura? una cura que?, cancer?, sida? '''Dr. Madison: '''ambas... y mucho mas (abriendo una puerta de seguridad que lleva un gigantesco centro de investigacion) nuestro deber es encontrar una cura para cada mal existente en Landstar y el mundo '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (atonita) es encerio? eso... eso es imposible!!! Dr. Madison: 'pues nuestro trabajo es hacerlo posible... '(bastante serio) 'por eso estas aqui, el coronel cree que tu puedes hacer lo que nosotros aun no hemos logrado, confian en ti mas que en cualquiera de nosotros aqui. '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''porque? porque yo? '''Dr. Madison: '''no lo se... pero debes tener algo que los demas no, y es por eso que estas aqui, para encontrar algo que nosotros pasamos por alto y para poder terminar con todo esto de una ves por todas '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (preocupada) '''es demaciada presion para una sola persona sabes??? '''Dr. Madison: '''Lo se, y lo siento profundamente, pero no te preocupes que preciento que podremos acabar con esto pronto ya que estas aqui asi que no te preocupes por ello. '' Once meses antes del incidente 'Elizabeth Lazaro: (pensamiento) '*suspiro* esto no esta dando resultado, a pasado ya un meses desde que me uni a esta investigacion y nada parece dar resultado... por lo que se la gente aqui espera grandes cosas de mi... '''(Flash back) Dr. Madison: 'por eso estas aqui, el coronel cree que tu puedes hacer lo que nosotros aun no hemos logrado, confian en ti mas que en cualquiera de nosotros aqui. '(Fin de Flash back) Elizabeth Lazaro: (pensamiento) 'aun creo que es demaciada presion para una sola persona... debe haber algo que no estoy tomando en cuenta '(frustrada) 'pero que??? que sera lo que no tomo en cuenta??? '(accidentalmente un par de frascos con quimicos desconocidos caen juntos y se rompen) 'ooo maldicion solo esto me faltaba!!! '''Cientifico: '''no se preocupe srta lazaro le ayudare a limpiar '(mientras recoje accidentalmente se corta con un pedazo de vidrio y un poco del quimico convinado cae en la herida) 'ouch!!! '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''Cuidado!!! rapido debemos limpiar tu herida o podria infectarse!!! '(ambos corren al lava manos pero cuando llegan elizabeth se da cuenta de que algo extraño a pasado) hmmmm? Cientifico: (asustado) 'que??? que pasa??? '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''tu-tu herida... a sanado!!!, dejame ver el trapo con el que limpiaste el liquido '(Luego de un exaustivo analisis elizabeth finalmente encuentra algo que le da esperanza para continuar con la investigacion) Elizabeth Lazaro: (euforica) 'no puedo creerlo!!! finalmente tengo lo que estaba buscando!!! '(el Dr. Madison entra por la puerta) '''Dr. Madison: '''que es lo que sucedio aqui? '''Elizabeth L'azaro: Madison finalmente encontre lo que estaba buscando!!! '''Dr. Madison: '''a que te refieres?? '''Elizabeth Lazaro: 'mira por ti mismo!!! '(luego de revisar el microscopio, el dr. se queda pasmado al ver lo que hay) Dr. Madison: (atonito) '''es lo que creo que es?? 'Elizabeth L'azaro: (euforica) lo es!!!, esta bacteria tiene la capacidad de regenerar las celulas muertas del cuerpo a una velocidad irreal!!! '''Dr. Madison: (tomando el telefono) '''tenemos que decirle al coronel sobre esto!!! '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (feliz) 'parece que finalmente la investigacion en la que han estado trabajando por fin rendira frutos despues de esto!!! '' Diez meses antes del incidente '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''han pasado solo 2 meses y lo que usted a logrado hacer supera todas mis espectativas srta Lazaro, parece que su "bacteria" finalmente lograda darnos lo que buscamos desde que este centro de investigacion fue fundado hace ya 25 años atras. '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''me siento muy honrrada de poder formar parte de esto, esta nueva bacteria lograra finalmente acabar con cada padecimiento en el cuerpo humano, es como la priedra filosofal de la medicina!!! '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''y digame como se llama este... germen??? y exactamente que a descubierto sobre el? '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (abriendo la puerta del centro de investigacion) '''bueno.... decidi llamarla vector lazaro, y lo que hemos averiguado es que no solo puede crear celulas nuevas en el cuerpo humano, tambien puede "resucitar" a las celulas muertas, aun no conocemos todo su potencial pero me parece que con un poco de trabajo y manipulacion genetica podremos hacer que el vector lazaro haga lo que se le pide '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: (sonriendo) '''en ese caso siga trabajando en ello, debo mantener al presidente al tanto sobre esto ('''sale de la habitacion)... señor presidente? si todo va deacuerdo a lo planeado... pues aparentemente funciona mejor de lo esperado... ella dijo que con manipularlo se podria hacer cualquier cosa... si si lo tengo (sacando un tubo de ensayo con un liquido rojo dentro) se lo enviare a sus muchachos para ver que pueden hacer... si si no se preocupe... no sospecha absolutamente nada... (risa maliciosa) '' Ocho meses antes del incidente'' (en la sala de descanso de la base) Elizabeth Lazaro: (preparando cafe) Dr. Madison: 'hola elizabeth, como estas hoy? '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (somnolienta) '''no consegui dormir muy bien el dia de ayer... asi que estoy algo cansada. '''Dr. Madison: (sirviendose un cafe) '''te entiendo, trabajar aqui puede ser muy desgastante, y mas ahora que hay tanto trabajo que hacer '(enciende el televisor) '''Presentador de noticias: '''y ahora en las noticias internacionales, tropas de landstar han logrado un avance de territorio en la guerra con Vasrra, segun imagenes de nuestro corresponsal de guerra esto se a logrado porque los aliados lograron fabricar una nueva arma de origen biologico que logro debilitar a los soldados de Vasrra, en otras noticias.... '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (intrigada) '''arma de origen biologico??? desde cuando el gobierno fabrica armas biologicas para la milisia?? '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: (entrando por la puerta) '''desde hace unos meses, no pensara que este enorme centro de investigacion se usa solo con el fin de crear la cura universal o si? '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (desafiante) '''usaron mi investigacion para crear sus armas biologicas?? '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''sea razonable srta lazaro, no hacemos esto con mala intencion, acaso no recuerda que ellos nos atacaron primero?, solo nos defendemos con lo que podemos... creame que desde hace tiempo que busco que esta guerra termine... '''Elizabeth Lazaro:'' (molesta) 'aun asi debio decirme que usaria el vector lazaro para hacer este tipo de cosas!!! '(sale por la puerta) 'yo no me apunte para hacer este tipo de cosas!!! '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''madison calmela por favor... '(llendose por la puerta) 'tengo que mantener al presiente al tanto '''Dr. Madison: '''deacuerdo señor '(afuera el dr madison trata de calmar a elizabeth y la persuade de que vuelva a la investigacion) Elizabeth Lazaro: (enojada) 'el no debio hacer eso sin mi previo conocimiento!!! '''Dr. Madison: '''elizabeth calmate, el gobierno solo hace lo que hace para matenernos a salvo... si esos bastardos de Vasrra llegaran hasta aqui, seria el fin de la cura y de nuestra oportunidad de salvar cientos de vidas de pacientes en etapa terminal... '(toma a elizabeth de los hombros) 'podemos hacer algo bueno aqui... pero nesecitamos que te quedes... eres la unica que puede llevar esta investigacion por el buen camino '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (conformandose) '''esta bien... pero sera mejor que tengas razon... no quisiera saber denuevo que mi investigacion fue causante de muertes humanas '''Dr. Madison: '''ya veras que todo estara bien... vamos, debemos seguir trabajando... '(elizabeth y madison continuaron con su investigacion, sin saber que el verdadero enemigo no era de otra nacion... y que de echo... estaba mas cerca de lo que aparenta) '' Seis meses antes del incidente'' Elizabeth Lazaro: (alterada y molesta) 'que quieren que haga que??? '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: (en la puerta de la oficina de elizabeth junto a 2 hombres armados) '''nesecitamos que usted se conveirta en la lider de la seccion encargada del desarrollo de armas biologicas de la base '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''y-y porque yo??? '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''es la unica que entiende en realidad a este... ente, otros cientificos han tratado de hacerca cargo del vector lazaro y han fallado... usted lo conoce mejor que nadie, quien mejor para modificarlo que usted. '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''me esta pidiendo que haga algo que va contra todo lo que creo... '(desafiante)'que hay si me recuso a hacerlo? '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''si se reusa bueno... '(los hombres armados le apuntan a elizabeth) 'tenemos metodos para hacer entrar en razon a la gente.. ademas el dr. madison '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''que-que hay con el??? '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''bueno... he notado que se han echo buenos amigos... seria una lastima que algo le pasara por su culpa... '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''no, espere!!! '(resiganda) lo hare... creare sus malditas armas biologicas... no quiero que nadie inocente sea lastimado por mi culpa... Coronel Arthur Macartie: 'tomo la decision adecuada srta lazaro... ya vera que las cosas no seran tan malas como piensa... siempre y cuando decida cooperar con lo que se le pide. '(elizabeth se deirigia al sitio donde empezaria... las personas que la mandaron a ese lugar... no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo) '' Cuatro meses antes del incidente'' (Diario de elizabeth) 'las personas que pense me darian las herramientas para hacer del mundo un mejor lugar ahora me piden que use mis conocimientos para dañar a otros seres humanos... estoy entre la espada y la pared, el dia de hoy e logrado crear lo que ellos me habian dedido desde hace 2 meses... querian un compuesto indetectable que pudiera tomar el control sobre otras personas para hacerlos dociles a resivir ordenes... me he envuelto en una guerra en la que nunca pedi estar... pero ahora lo estoy... y no hay marcha atras, me han quitado por la fuerza el nuevo compuesto, aun no esta estabilizado, pero me dijeron que debia probarlo ya, no se lo que planeen hacer, pero yo nunca me doy por vencida, mientras estoy en mi oficina trabajo en secreto en una cura para lo que yo misma cree, aun no la perfecciono, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, las cosas que e visto aqui son horribles... experimentos para crear super-soldados, creacion de mechas, expermentos con humanos... espero poder salir pronto de todo esto, y si algo me pasase... este diaro quedara para que todos sepan que lamento lo que he echo... y que enserio espero que me perdonen por ello... '' Tres meses antes del incidente '(Diario de elizabeth) '''algo horrible a pasado, me han dicho que debo probar el nuevo compuesto en humanos vivos... esto comienza a salirse de control, han traido todo tipo de gente a la base, todos se ven tan triste y desvalidos... las expresiones en sus rostros me dicen que imaginan lo que va a pasarles, e logrado estabilizar la nueva sepa del vecto lazaro, lo bautize como el BR-Alfa-Omega, espero que si esto funciona, no tenga que sacrificar ninguna vida para darles lo que buscan... el coronel macartie, me exige dia tras dia mas resultados... comienzo a artarme de esto, pero no puedo hacer nada, esto atrapada en esta base hasta que les de lo que buscan, estoy cansada y no e dormido en 2 dias, habeces quiziera... quitarme la vida, pero si lo hago mi investigacion tomaria un peor camino, debo seguir adelante, sin importar que... debo seguir adelante. '' 60 Dias antes del incidente '''(Diario de elizabeth) las pruebas no han ido nada bien, diario se me ordena usar el BR-Alfa-Omega en nuevos pacientes, ninguno de ellos a sobrevivido mas haya de unas cuantas horas con vida despues de la aplicacion, las montañas de cadaveres son enormes, no puedo expresar lo triste que me pone todo esto, el sufrimiento en las caras de estas personas me hace sentirme como un mostruo... yo soy la responsable de todo esto, sino hubiera encontrado esa bacteria nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, ahora debo concentrarme en la creacion de la cura, pero... hay algo o mas bien alguien que me intriga, llego con los primeros residentes y has el dia de hoy parece no reaccionar a la aplicacion del BR-Alfa-Omega, el no tiene ninguna reaccion a el, sera posible que el sea... inmune? no lo se, pero se que quiza el pueda ayudarme a crear la cura para el virus que yo misma cree, que es lo que tiene... porque no funciona nada con el, debo averiguar mas de esto. '' 30 Dias antes del incidente'' (Diario de elizabeth) 'los estudios realizados al paciente del cuarto numero 5 siguen siendo misteriosos, el aun no reacciona al compuesto, es mas que claro que es inmune a el, pero... acaso el que el compuesto se fusione con su sangre produce algo especial en el?, ayer se abrio una herida mientras le ponia su dosis del compuesto y le arrojo la sangre a un guardia, el guardia se volvio loco, tuvieron que matarlo porque los sedantes no le hacian efecto, este chico cada dia me intriga mas, no debe tener mas de 21años y tiene una fuerza tremenda, se le nota que es infeliz por estar aqui, me e decidio a llamarlo "alfa", ya que el no quiere decirme su verdadero nombre, quiza alfa sea la parte que falta en cura, sea como sea debo matenerlo con vida a cualquier costa, quiza el y yo podamos ponerle fin a esto. '' 28 dias antes del incidente '(Diario de elizabeth) '''el dia de hoy me han echo extraerle sangre a alfa despues de lo que puede hacer, no se para que la quieren pero por mas irreal que suene esto, sospecho que la usan para hacer un clon de el, para estudiarlo mejor, hoy e podido hablar con alfa en calma, me cuenta que su vida a sido muy dura, me dice que no tiene padre y nunca tuvo nada parecido a ello, escucharlo en cansino... me pone triste, pero lo comprendo... el esta atrapado las 24 horas del dia esperando a que yo venga con una aguja para inyectarle quien sabe que cosa, enserio me siento todo un mostruo, quiziera poder hacer mas por el... pero podrian matarme por ello, ahora lo unico que puedo hacer es... esperar. '' 15 Dias antes del incidente '(Diario de elizabeth) '''el dia de hoy he notado que alfa esta mas animado de lo normal, me cuenta sobre cosas que quiere hacer, me dice como le gustaria hacer un mundo mejor, el comparte la misma vision que yo, el tambien quiere hacer un mundo mas ameno, me dice que el estar encerrado no lo detendra por mucho tiempo, no se que significa eso, pero cada ves que me lo dice sonrie, algo extraño en el, pero estoy feliz por el, me hace sentirme que no estoy tan sola despues de todo, aunque muchas veces lo he visto y pareciera que siempre piensa en algo, sea lo que sea, si es para ayudar al mundo... espero que sus deseos se cumplan. '' 48 Horas antes del incidente '''(en la celda de alfa) Elizabeth Lazaro: 'hola alfa, como te sientes el dia hoy? '''Alfa: '''muy bien doctora, creo que se podria decir que falta poco para que uno de los mas grandes cambios que cualquiera de nosotros haya visto suceda, debo admitir que estoy bastante ansioso por esto... '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''sera que finalmente te animaras a decirme que es lo que significan esas palabras tuyas? '''Alfa: '''todo a su tiempo mi querida doctora, todo a su tiempo, vaya a casa o a donde quiera que usted descanze y tome una buena siesta, es probable que la nesecite... la veo cansada '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''si, no he dormido muy bien que digamos, pero en fin '(sacando una geringa) 'estoy aqui para darte tu dosis diaria de... '''Alfa: (remangandose la chaqueta) '''ya lo se doctora ya lo se, solo hagalo tengo cosas en que pensar el dia de hoy... grandes cosas '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (termina de ponerle la inyeccion y procede a salir de la celda) '''te dejare solo que reflexiones en tus ideas alfa '''Alfa: '''que le vaya bien doctora '(con una sonrisa maliciosa)... Coronel Arthur Macartie:'' (enfadado) srta lazaro espero que el dia de hoy deje de hablar con los pacientes y me diga algo productivo por una vez!!! 'Elizabeth Lazaro: (checando una libreta de apuntes) '''los resultados no parecen estar cambiando, la tasa de mortalidad en los pacientes y alfa aun es el unico caso aislado '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''estoy harto de esto '(furioso) 'sera mejor que me de mejores resultados o me encargare de mostrarle cual es su posicion en esta base!!!! '''Alfa: '''hey gorila!!!, deja de gritarle a la pobre chica, ella hace lo que puede... yo no veo que tu muevas un solo dedo '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''sera mejor que te calles ahora mismo basura!!! '(frente a alfa) 'puede que decida abrirte para saber que hay dentro de ti en cualquier momento '''Alfa: '''te reto a que lo hagas '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''se acabo '(furioso) 'no me faltaras al respeto otra vez gusano!!! dentro de 2 dias voy a diseccionarte y lloraras como una niñita por tu libertad!!! '''Alfa: '''no me asustas anciano '(desafiante) 'te apuesto a que estaras muerto antes de siquiera poder tocarme '''Coronel Arthur Macartie: '''pues a ver quien de los 2 es el que termina muerto pequeña ramera... '' 12 Horas antes del incidente '''(en la celda de alfa) Elizabeth Lazaro: 'porque lo hiciste alfa, ahora el te matara... porque me defendiste??? '(sollosando) Alfa: 'tranquila eli... el no podra ni tocarme, te prometo que en menos de lo que crees todo esto terminara '''Elizabeth Lazaro: ' '(con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla) '''solo lo dices para acerme sentir mejor '''Alfa: '''todo estara bien eli, para cuando llegue mañana en la mañana... todo el horror que ves a tu alrrededor habra terminado... te lo prometo '(acariciando la mejilla de elizabeth) '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (llorando un poco) alfa no quiero perderte... 'Alfa: '''y no lo haras eli... todo estara bien... todo lo que pasara... es para bien... '' 5 de octubre: el incidente '''(por la madrugada se ve una figura dejando caer un liquido desconosido en el suministro de agua de la base... al amanecer, el 80% de los prisioneron ya han tomado agua de las llaves asi como el 70% del personal ha echo lo mismo, a las 11:34 AM el sujeto Alfa es llevado al quirofano para su neutralizacion... la operacion nunca se llevo acabo... a las 11:58 AM las primeras revultas de prisioneros furiosos e iracundos suceden, el personal de seguridad es ineficiente repeliendo a las hordas y perecen ante ellos... las 12:55 PM en punto... el verdadero horror... se desata) Elizabeth Lazaro: (corriendo de manera insasible por los pasillos de la base mientras observa a su alrrededor un horrible panorama) 'sabia que tarde o temprano algo saldria mal '(con un tubo de ensayo con un liquido azul en la mano) 'tengo que llevar esto al hala omega de inmediato!!! '(en lo alto de las celdas aparece una figura rodeada por cientos de los presos pero ninguno le ataca, en su brazo izquierdo esta el gravemente herido coronel macartie) '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (mirando la imagen con horror) '''alfa!!! '''Alfa: (mirando desde lo alto a elizabeth) '''ooo... hola pequeña eli '''Elizabeth Lazaro: '''que rayos fue lo que sucedio aqui??? '''Alfa: '''te dije que pronto mejoraria las cosas, ahora todos son libres, y lo unico que falta es eliminar a una ultima amenaza... '''Coronel Macartie: (forzegeando con alfa) '''no te saldras con la tuya pedazo de porqueria!!! cuando esto se sepa tu y tus lemuridos conoceran el poder militar de landstar!!! '''Alfa: '''yo no abriria la boca coronel, ahora mismo mi contacto el cual por cierto lo odia con todo su ser, esta exparciendo mi sangre en el suministro de agua que alimenta a toda landstar, en menos de 12 horas medio pais estara a infectado y en 24... los alrrededores tambien lo estaran... que lastima que usted no vivira para ello, parece que sus pricioneros tienen hambre y usted se ve delicioso a sus ojos '''Elizabeth Lazaro: (gritando) '''alfa que es lo que has echo??!!! '''Alfa: '''crear un mundo mejor eli... con el tiempo lo entenderas, pero por ahora te dare la oportunidad de irte, hazlo antes de que prisioneros desidan comerte tambien... '(elizabeth corrio lo mas rapido que pudo a el hala omega donde estaba su plan de contingencia) Alfa: 'una ultima frase antes de morir coronel?? '''Coronel Macartie: '... que te den!!! 'Alfa: (lanza al coronel hacia el emjambre de prisioneros abajo los cuales proceden a desmembrarlo pieza por pieza y a devorarlo vivo) '''los mismo le deseo a usted coronel... lo mismo le deseo '(elizabeth en el hala omega, preparaba su plan de contiengencia, preparo una bolsa con productos qumicos que le ayudarian a sobrevivir y preparo a la ultima esperzansa de la humanidad) Elizabeth Lazaro: 'A.R.M.A!!! ACTIVATE!!! '(una robot de aspecto humano salio de una capsula) Elizabeth Lazaro: 'excelente, sujeto omega activate!!! '(de otra capsula salio una androide en la cual elizabeth deposito el tubo de ensayo con el liquido azul) Elizabeth Lazaro: 'arma nesecito que protejas con tu vida al sujeto omega y bajo ninguna circunstancia le reveles que ella tiene la cura, protegela con tu existencia '''A.R.M.A: '''entendido srta lazaro, directiva primaria activada, proteger al sujeto omega '' Notas finales '(Diario de elizabeth) '''finalmente mi mayor termor se hizo realidad, alfa a tomado el control, nunca comprendi sus palabras de reveldia... ahora veo que el significado era venganza... dios que he echo... cree a un mostruo... a alguien peor que yo... eso es algo que nunca podre perdonarme, pero puedo intentar arregrarlo, la ultima esperanza de la humanidad yase en manos de aquellas en las que mas confio... ahora que yo cree esto, me toca sobrevivirlo... algun dia debere ver a alfa denuevo, y ese dia estare preparada, el destino no puso a alfa en mi camino, el destino no lo convirtio en un mostruo... la humanidad lo hizo... ahora nos corresponde pagar la cuenta... no se lo que me deparara el futuro... pero el presente es ahora, y lamentandome no sobrevivire a el, ya nada se puede cambiar... pero puedo corregir lo que hize, y no descanzare... hasta que lo haga... '(elizabeth cierra su diario mientras se aleja se logra divisar a lo lejos una cuidad en ruinas despidiendo humo y fuego mientras un grupo de infectados la ataca) Categoría:Entradas